


Death is the Brother of Sleep

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: Gods of Sin [5]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Smut without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Thanatos is at wits end and his dear brother is there to help, and work him up in the process.





	Death is the Brother of Sleep

I couldn't control my flare of anger as I swiped everything off the dresser and let out a yell, releasing some of my frustrations but not nearly doing enough.

"Brother, are you okay?" Hypnos' smooth voice asked showing both concern and caution.

"Leave me." I growled out keeping my back towards him, not wanting to be seen in such a state as the corners of the room thickened with shadows.

"No." He replied firmly, turning me to face him and effectively closing the distance between our bodies.

We were almost the same height but I still had a few inches on him.

"Hypnos, leave now before I do something I regret brother." I warned between clenched teeth as I fought the sudden violent and lustful urges.

"You won't."

Upon his words, a short spell of drowsiness fell over me but was quickly broken as I grabbed a fistful of Hypnos' hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck to me.

"You know I hate when you do that." I growled as I ran my nose along the center if his throat.

I felt the rumble of his laugh before it spilled from his mouth. "Do you now?" He questioned.

I quirked an eyebrow and loosened my grip the slightest bit. He looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Sleep."

I fell into darkness.

*******

"I'm going to kill you." I seethed and Hypnos' only response was to give me a devilishly handsome smirk.

"You don't have the guts."

"Don't I?" I pulled against the restraints as an angry growl left my lips.

"You forget dear brother." He welcomed the shadows that now surrounded us.

"Sleep is the brother of Death." He finished his statement by leaning down to capture my lips and I groaned thrusting my hips up to grind against his.

"You're trying to kill me." I tried once more to free myself.

"Let's see if I can kill Death then."


End file.
